


Prompt: kiss on the hip

by foxybadger42



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxybadger42/pseuds/foxybadger42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt given my notes-from-molly: kiss on the hip</p>
<p>He hadn’t even been this nervous on his wedding day. That day, he’d been shaking like a leaf and sweating like a pig. Right now, he was very much in the same state but this time, there was more at stake. If he did something wrong, he might put Molly off to intimacy for the rest of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: kiss on the hip

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Story is mine. Greg Lestrade belongs to Sir Conan Doyle. BBC Sherlock and Holly Hooper to the BBC. No profit made. Just for fun.

He hadn’t even been this nervous on his wedding day. That day, he’d been shaking like a leaf and sweating like a pig. Right now, he was very much in the same state but this time, there was more at stake. If he did something wrong, he might put Molly off to intimacy for the rest of her life.

When they had first started dating, she had been embarrassed to admit she had never had sex before, and that she wishes to remain so until her wedding night. Greg had felt uncomfortable with that idea, but he had respected and accepted it, figuring loving her and being with her was more important than sex.

But things had changed. They’d been together for three months when Molly had admitted she wanted him; that she trusted him enough to let him touch her and he would make sure it would be a night she would never forget. But if he messed up, he might put her off sex for the rest of her life.

So when the time was there, he had made sure she’d be ready for it; he had started with gentle and light caresses and touched, deep and passionate kisses and he had waited for her to take off a piece of clothes first, so he would know she was ready.

Slowly, piece after piece came off, until they reached the moment where her bra and knickers was all she was wearing. Her face was as red as a tomato as he unhooked her bra, allowing her to take it off herself when she was ready.

She crossed her arms over her chest to cover herself, but Greg wouldn’t move them away. Instead, he kissed wherever he could; her collarbone, shoulder, even her arms which lay across her chest. And eventually, she removed them to let him kiss the rest of her.

As soon as his lips touched one of her breasts, she ached her back and let out the first gasp of the night. Christ — that sound was one of the best things he’d ever heard, and he moved his head to close his lips around the bud of her nipple, flicking his tongue against her hardening it. She let out another gasp and he felt her shaking hand on the back of his head.

He continued to kiss and touch her wherever he could, waiting for her to be ready to take her knickers off. When she did, he mirrored her action, pushing his own pants down as well.

He was fiddling with a pack of condoms when he suddenly caught sight of her hipbones. He hadn’t been able to pay much attention to her body, as he had been hoovering over her all the time. But now that he sat on his knees, he noticed how prominent her pelvis bones were sticking out. Christ, she was a tiny thing, wasn’t she? She was so petite, lying on the bed her legs tightly pressed together, arms over her chest again, as she curiously stared at his stiff manhood.

She caught his eye and averted her gaze, blushing as she had been staring at him rather intensively.

‘I’m sorry,’ she apologised, ‘I’ve just — never really —

‘It’s fine,’ he assured her and reached out to touch her supportively. And since he had been thinking about her hips earlier, that was where he placed his fingertips, rather unwarily.

‘Christ, you’re such a small thing,’ he chuckled fondly at her, his fingertips lightly trailing the edge of the bone that stuck out the furthest.

‘W-What?’ she stammered, her eyes wide and brows knitted together with concern. ‘Too small?Not small e-enough?’

‘No,’ Greg stopped her before she could carry on and sum up the things she thought weren’t perfect about her. ‘You’re not any thing, except beautiful.’

And her concerned expression was replaced with a shy and flustered smile.

‘Well, that’s not true,’ he continued and corrected himself, cocking his head and narrowing his eyes as if he had just come up with something else about her.

Her concern returned.

He leaned down, removing his fingers from her hip and kissed it.

‘You’re wonderful—’ another kiss, ‘— loveable —’ kiss, ‘— adorable —’ kiss, ‘— sweet —’ kiss, ‘— smart —’ kiss, ‘— and — ’ kiss.

‘Perfect.’


End file.
